Dementia
by Siriela
Summary: .Bellatrix Lestrange. Resurrección de un sueño horrible, mezcla de odio y deseo intenso, podrido, vil… surreal. De cómo Bellatrix vivió sus años en Azkaban y después escapó de ahí.


**Hola!**

**Bueno, todo pertenece a Jo. Rowling, este sólo es mi punto de vista n.n**

**Por otro lado, las palabras en inglés del principio son una canción de una ex-maravillosa banda llamada Tristania (gothic metal, con tintes de black en ese disco) y aunque es una canción corta, me pareció ideal para esto que escribí. No sé donde puedan encontrarla, no creo que este en el youtube, pero las palabras que puse son toda la letra de la canción y pretenden dar una idea general de la historia. **

**Bien, ahora si, muchas gracias por leer este verdadero desvario xD, que espero les guste!**

**Besos!**

* * *

**Dementia**

**«**_**Resurrection of a horrid dream, blend of hate and intense desire, Putrify, Vile... **__**Surreal**_**»** _-Dementia por Tristania._

(Resurrección de un sueño horrible, mezcla de odio y deseo intenso, podrido, vil… Surreal.)

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

_«No estoy loca»_

Ya no había más palabras. Con el paso de los años se habían marchado a un mejor sitio, donde sí pudiesen ser escuchadas. Talvez entendidas.

No había gritos a media noche, al menos no tan frecuentes como en los primeros días, ni aquél llanto incontrolable – _"¡qué vergüenza!"_, había pensado, asqueada de sí misma, al percibir las primeras lágrimas resbalando por su rostro mugriento, y después los gemidos que cambian de categoría a un simple sollozo en un llanto cruel –, lleno de rabia y pavor. _Había llorado cuando lo primero que prometió al llegar a ese lugar fue guardar sus lágrimas para algo mejor_. Más no había sido un llanto sentimental digno de cualquier muggle; había sido un llanto cargado de odio y resentimiento. Sus gruñidos eran la declaración abierta de que algún día saldría de ese pozo oscuro y se vengaría de aquellos que la habían encerraron ahí.

Si, renacería. Pero el tiempo transcurría lentamente – si es que lo hacía – y no parecía querer ceder y dejarla libre al fin. La torturaba, envejecía su cuerpo, la llenaba de recuerdos fragmentados que la atormentaban por las noches, pesadillas vividas, como grandes pájaros alados con sendas alas que lo abarcaban todo – _mente, cuerpo, alma _–.

Más logró amoldar ese tiempo, someterlo a sus deseos. Y dominado al fin, le confesó un secreto maravilloso. Un secreto que la mantenía firme, que alimentaba sus deseos, pero que sobretodo la mantenía lucida: _ahí había luz._

En los primeros días de su encarcelamiento había notado que con dificultad podía alcanzar a ver los dedos de su mano moviéndose frente a sus ojos. Una oscuridad absoluta la rodeaba hasta en sus memorias. Pero eso no era lo que la mantenía alerta de día y de noche, sino lo que había dentro de aquella oscuridad que creía antinatural. En lo más profundo de aquella densa cortina oscura habitaban toda clase de monstruos, y estos gemían aún más dolorosamente que ella misma, proferían chillidos estridentes que a veces lograban despertarla en mitad de algún sueño intranquilo – _"bien, de cualquier forma era obvio que iba a dormir",_ se decía a si misma, sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios–.

Sabía que la acechaban, ocultos en alguna parte de la mazmorra, mirándola sin ojos, absorbiendo el poco aroma que la suciedad y sus propios excrementos no le habían arrebatado. Aprendió a temerles, pues aunque su temple se había fortalecido, sabía que cualquier momento junto a esas criaturas desconocidas podía ser el último _– "en la noche vienen, caminan silenciosamente, se acercan, te huelen, te arrullan, te miran, y de pronto… ¡zaz!, adiós a mi" –. _Más pronto se convenció de que aquella había sido una visión que su cerebro alterado le había enviado para enloquecerla, y esa fue la primera vez que dijo en voz alta y firme: _"yo no estoy loca". _Desde entonces comenzó a repetir su plegaria todos los días y las visiones desaparecieron, junto con el miedo.

Y la luz apareció, verdaderamente como por arte de magia. Primero alumbró una esquina al otro lado de la celda, pero poco a poco fue esparciendo su luminosidad por toda la estancia y sus pensamientos. Allí no había nadie, la nueva luz lo constataba. Estaba sola.

Comenzó a reír frenéticamente, moviendo los brazos como un ave herida, jalando su cabellera revuelta y mugrosa, haciendo sonar sus cadenas contra las paredes de fría piedra enmohecida. ¡¿Cómo había osado pensar siquiera que alguien podía estar ahí?! ¡Si el espacio era ridículamente pequeño!

Pero sí había alguien ahí, dentro de su cabeza.

Recordaba cómo ese descubrimiento la había emocionado a tal grado de hacer sonar las cadenas que la ataban a la pared durante toda la noche, hasta caer exhausta y feliz sobre el suelo, riendo aún.

Al día siguiente se despertó con un leve siseo de ése alguien que habitaba su cabeza. Lo saludó, más por su intenso deseo de escuchar su voz que por cortesía. Era hechizante, le recordaba a la de su Señor.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a invocar a ese Ser invisible cada vez que lo deseaba. Aprendió a fusionarse con él, a ver a través de sus ojos – y le sorprendió de sobremanera ver que sus ojos sólo le mostraban memorias pasadas, edades de gloria ya casi olvidada –, pero sobretodo a entenderlo y adorarlo. Era magnífico sentirlo dentro de sí, electrizando cada centímetro de su piel mientras la recorría a través de su sangre.

Estaba segura de que él la quería. Todos los días aparecía para reanimarla, como un elixir de vida. Aprendió a desarrollar una voz interna para comunicarse con él. Su propia voz le resultaba grotesca, se había vuelto ronca, casi gutural, ¡hacía tanto que no la usaba!... se había descompuesto. Pero a veces no podía evitar soltar palabras ininteligibles, que sin embargo él entendía a la perfección. Y fue cuando se percató de su risa. Le encantaba reír.

Era simplemente enloquecedora – más ella sabía que no lo estaba, ¡sólo era una risa, por Merlín! –. Penetrante, chocante, malvada, delirante, perfecta. Toda una risa fabricada por los horrores de Azkaban.

Las pláticas con su nuevo amigo – por que eso era, un _verdadero _amigo – eran frecuentes y amenas. En una de ellas Bellatrix le contó la fabulosa historia de cómo era que había parado en un lugar como aquél:

– La locura me costó la libertad. Ellos no lo entienden, _tuve que hacerlo_… tuve que enloquecerlos… –susurró entrecortadamente. La tortura de los Longbottom era un episodio de su vida que sólo le causaba satisfacción mientras reía. Más en su realidad, era un tema que repudiaba. La mano aún le temblaba por la fuerza que habían impartido en los _crucios_; en sus sueños los Longbottom aparecían como aves de carroña que sólo esperaban a que Bella flaqueara para lanzar su ataque y devorarla viva.

El Ser que la acompañaba no podía ver, sólo escuchar. Así que ella se daba a la tarea de narrarle cuentos maravillosos donde una cenicienta dormía por toda la eternidad y en sus sueños ella moría, fulminada por el horror de sus alucinaciones. Eran cuentos demoníacos que la hacía reír y a él junto con ella.

En alguna ocasión le habló acerca de la comida. Él no comía.

La comida era un tema repudiado por ella. Al principio había tratado de no comer absolutamente nada que viniese de las manos viscosas de los dementores, pero sobretodo se había tratado de mantener la cabeza en alto, desdeñando así el poco alimento que recibía al día. No había funcionado. Al tercer día, acostumbrada a los grandes banquetes de la Mansión Lestrange, sintió que sus fuerzas no resistirían ni un poco más. En cuanto las manos pútridas de un dementor dejaron su comida en la entrada de la celda, Bellatrix gateó hasta ella y cerró los ojos, renunciando al asco y la poca dignidad atropellada que le quedaba, para abandonarse al placer de comer cuando se está casi muerto por el hambre. Desgarró el pan negro con sus garras mugrosas, bebió el agua sucia con sabor a tierra hasta atragantarse con ella. Pero no había sido suficiente y al final el asco le sobrevino; vomitó el mísero alimento y las pocas reservas que le quedaban. Al día siguiente comió con parsimonia y paciencia, tratando de masticar bien el pan duro para poder llenarse un poco más. La comida era asquerosa, pero ciertamente necesaria.

Cuando Bellatrix llegó a Azkaban los dementores no le asustaban. Mientras sus compañeros de crimen trataban en vano de zafarse de sus captores para poder alejarse lo máximo posible de los dementores, Bella permitió se guiada con docilidad a su celda. Los dementores pasando continuamente frente a su celda en efecto le producía desasosiego y tremendos escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda, pero en sus sueños no aparecían imágenes terroríficas que no hubiese visto antes, ella no se permitió enloquecer a causa de esos seres inhumanos. Para ella era todo un hallazgo no haberse vuelto loca como los demás _–"no estoy loca, no lo estoy" –_ a pesar de la presencia fría y sobrecogedora de esos guardianes sin rostro.

– Si algún día pudiese salir de este lugar, sería delicioso pasearme entre ellos y besarlos a todos – habían sido sus palabras. Y rió junto con él, que reía en su cabeza con una carcajada hueca, dejando eco para luego desaparecer.

Pero los dementores no desaparecieron, y aunque era una paranoia estupenda, Bella creía que los dementores habían entendido sus palabras, pues el sentimiento de desazón que arrastraban tras ellos, esparciéndolo como la peste, llegó por primera vez hasta ella de forma real y abominable, llenándola de recuerdos felices que la hacían sentir infeliz.

Además él ya no acudía a ella con tanta frecuencia como lo había hecho anteriormente. Pasaban semanas sin que él asistiera a su llamado interno. Así que sumida en la depresión, Bella se lanzó con los brazos extendidos y los ojos vendados al barranco de la desesperación donde miles de dementores la esperaban en el fondo con sus manos infectas alzadas hacía ella.

Era oscuro ahí dentro. El llanto le ganó de nuevo y tuvo miedo por segunda vez. Pero aquel era un miedo palpable, espantoso. Estaba lleno de risas y palabras entrecortadas, susurros rápidos y aullidos prologandos Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero lo hacían al revés. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Bella se llevó las manos a los oídos tratando en vano de acallar las voces endemoniadas, más estas se intensificaron enormemente. Gritó, pero las voces la acallaron. Y cayó aún más profundo, hasta el epicentro del delirio que enceguecía sus sentidos y despertaba sus recuerdos.

Cuanto sintió que todo había pasado, abrió los ojos. Estaba parada en un prado otoñal. El cielo revestido de oro y sangre se extendía sobre ella hasta el infinito iluminado por un sol desahuciado que moría tras las colinas plagadas de flores de diversos colores. A su lado un enorme árbol dejaba caer sus hojas y éstas aún vivían, más al tocar el suelo cubierto de un pasto largo y amarillento morían al instante. Observó fascinada el ocaso que se desarrollaba lentamente frente a ella; era lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ese momento. Y con las manos temblorosas y el corazón palpitando dolorosamente contra su pecho, trató de limpiar las lágrimas que asomaban tras sus ojos, descubriendo así que tanto manos como rostro estaban limpios y de nuevo jóvenes.

Ella no era la Bellatrix de Azkaban, sucia e irreconocible, era Bellatrix Lestrange, hermosa y mortífera.

Había alguien junto a ella. Asustada de giró hacía la persona que se encontraba a su lado, que también observaba el ocaso como si fuese la joya más bella de la tierra. Era un hombre, alto y atractivo. Su esposo. Y cuando él se giró también para mirarla, sus ojos estaban vacíos y su rostro sereno.

Pero sus ojos, _¡sus ojos no estaban!,_ eran blancos, infinitos. La miraba sin ver. Y de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a mutar, se tornaron rojos, rojo sangre. Bellatrix estaba aterrada, nunca había visto nada igual. El rostro de su esposo comenzó a desfigurarse mientras él permanecía impasible; el viento se llevó sus rasgos, su cabello negro. Ahora su cabeza estaba calva. Era otro, ese no podía ser su esposo, Azkaban no podía haber realizado tal deformación con él.

Cuando la transformación finalizó, ante los ojos de Bella se hallaba un hombre blanco, casi traslúcido, con las venas de su rostro exaltadas y sus ojos rojos mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear. No tenía nariz, sólo unas rendijas delgadas que se cerraban y abrían furiosamente.

Y ella rió excitada, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían, porque ese era el hombre que hablaba dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando se acercó para tocarlo – parecía una estatua de mármol blanco y reluciente –, con una sonrisa demente en los labios y los ojos bien abiertos, él se esfumó y ella despertó de su letargo con el eco de sus palabras resonando en su cabeza: _"La hora está en la mano"._

Ya recuperada del extraño sueño, se apresuró a gatear hacía la puerta, arrastrando sus cadenas tras ella, y gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su esposo. Inmediatamente recibió la respuesta de cientos o tal vez miles de reos. Gritos que clamaban por personas desconocidas, por glorias pasadas, por inocencias no comprobadas. Más Rodolphus no contestó.

Volvió a gritar su nombre precedida de nuevo por los lamentos de los otros presos. _"Después de todo no estoy tan sola",_ pensó con mofa. Y de nuevo nadie respondió. El corazón se le encogió, ¿y si él ya estaba muerto¿si no había logrado sobrevivir¿y si se había vuelto loco? _"Pobre Rod, no pudo mantenerse"._

Más alguien musitó su nombre al otro lado justo frente a ella. No reconoció a su esposo en aquella voz; era ronca, desusada. Le preguntó por su identidad, si acaso él era su esposo. Si, si lo era.

– Rodolphus… toca tu nariz, ¿cómo es tu nariz? – preguntó desesperada, relamiéndose los labios, demasiado extasiada como para reparar en los otros presos que seguían gimiendo incoherencias. Desde que habían llegado a Azkaban, Rodolphus y Bellatrix no había hablado nunca. Ella se había olvidado casi de él, aunque en sueños se le presentaba frecuentemente. Bellatrix sólo lo recordaba como una persona a la que había querido, más no trataba de adentrarse demasiado en recuerdos amorosos junto a él, ni en encuentros sexuales dignos de recordar o palabras dulces de enamorados. Y ahora para ella sólo representaba un hombre sin nariz y ojos sanguinolentos.

Él no respondió inmediatamente, logrando impacientar a Bella: – Dime, dime, Rodolphus, ¿cómo es…?

– Es… una nariz, ¿qué se supone que deba ser? – preguntó intrigado, en voz más alta. Bellatrix hubiese dado miles de galeones por poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

– Pero… ¿cómo respiras?, ¿tienes sólo dos orificios?... ¡Tus ojos!, ¡dime cómo ves con tus ojos! – balbuceó precipitadamente, ávida de escucharlo decir: _"veo rojo, todo rojo Bella"._

– No puedo ver nada – suspiró débilmente como si se lamentara de ello–. Está oscuro aquí, tan frío… estamos solos.

– No, no lo estamos – le cortó con rotundidad. Como un mecanismo de defensa infalible, Bellatrix repitió en sus adentros la palabra _"no"_ como si estuviese poseída–. Se acerca, Rod, lo puedo sentir, está cada vez más cerca.

– ¿Quién? – esa no fue la voz desvanecida de su esposo, sino alguien en la celda contigua a la suya, o tal vez un poco más alejada.

– _El Señor_ – pegó su rostro todo lo que pudo contra los barrotes, marcándolos sobre su piel, como si intentara traspasarlos. Fue una afirmación clara que estremeció a todos los que pudieron escucharla–. _La hora esta en la mano, la hora se acerca, la hora está en la mano…_ – pronunció enardecida. Era una letanía oscura y ancestral que se instaló en las mentes de los reos agitados bajo el influjo de las palabras de Bella. Aunque no supieran qué significaba, el sólo escucharla repetir aquellas palabras con tanta devoción, los embriagaba de una reverencia exaltada, de un temor descomunal y repudiaban _la hora_ de la que Bella hablaba al mismo deseándola.

Durante los próximos días, Bellatrix se dedicó a propagar su profecía como si hubiese sido elegida para ello, una enviada celestial. Lo gritaba a todas horas, ocasionando murmullos y gemidos ahogados, removiendo de sus sueños a los pocos presos que lograban dormir, agitando a aquéllos despojos humanos que con el infortunio sobre ellos escuchaban a la bruja loca y absorbían sus palabras.

Sólo los dementores parecían no verse envueltos en la conmoción que embargaba a los reos, sólo ellos podían seguir paseando impasibles, sumando el horror de su presencia al horror causado por las palabras de Bella.

Y mientras ella, feliz e impaciente, ajena al temor de sus compañeros, se dedicó a buscar una herramienta más eficiente que sus uñas endurecidas para poder labrar sobre la pared de la celda el símbolo que la identificaba como la portadora de la libertad. En una esquina encontró una piedra afilada y fría, y en un espacio de pared que no estaba lleno de garabatos ininteligibles de los pasados ocupantes de la celda, comenzó su labor.

Con delicadeza y suma reverencia, comenzó a grabar en la roca virgen y casi impenetrable la Marca Tenebrosa.

La luz que había aparecido anteriormente para apaciguarla y desmentir su idea de que en su celda había monstruos, se instaló permanentemente y gracias a ella pudo trasmitir los detalles más ínfimos del tatuaje sobre su antebrazo a la pared en un relieve profundo y bien definido.

Le costó meses enteros, horas interminables de fatiga y arduo trabajo. Sólo se detenía para comer y dormir, para después proseguir con su tarea como un dibujante inspirado que teme hacer alguna otra cosa y perder así las musas que lo llevaron a trasmitir su arte.

No habló más durante ese periodo, sólo reía, con una risita queda, casi inaudible que la refrescaba y la hacía sentir bien. Sabía que su esfuerzo valía la pena, su Señor se lo recompensaría con creces.

No lo hacía por ella o por alguien más. _Lo hacía porque tenía que hacerlo_. Debía dejar un vestigio de que nadie había logrado enloquecerla, nadie había podido arrebatarle el amor que le profesaba a aquellos ojos rojos y los siseos que los acompañaban.

Mientras seguía en su labor, a punto de terminarla, lo oyó de nuevo: – _La hora está en la mano_ – rió por lo bajo de nuevo, demasiado emocionada como para poder hablar. Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Después oyó algo más, un zumbido lejano, como de cientos de moscas que aleteaban sin parar. Se acercaba, avanzando hacía ella. El zumbido se vio absorbido por el estruendo de un estallido feroz. Las paredes retumbaron, el piso tembló bajos sus pies. Oyó gritos aterradores de otros presos, sus disparates y al fondo, un coro endemoniado alzándose entre el tumulto y el caos, pronunciado sus mismas palabras una y otra vez, cada vez más alto, cada vez más rápido. Y con una última sacudida y la explosión de una luz blanca cegadora, todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Fue un segundo de incertidumbre. Bella sólo podía pensar en que el fin estaba cerca – su fin, en su mano –. No hubo sonido alguno ni dentro ni fuera de ella, no hubo más visiones o pensamientos. Sólo un abismo blanco frente a ella, un infinito que bien podía ser un cielo calmo o un infierno desquiciante. Después el zumbido apareció de nuevo, modulado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, segura de que estaba muerta, se encontró hincada aún frente a la Marca Tenebrosa que ella misma había grabado en la pared. Se sorprendió ante la claridad que inundaba su celda. No se trataba de la luz enfermiza que a veces iluminaba la estancia, o a veces a ella. Era una luz con vida propia, brillante y hermosa. La luz de la luna.

– _La hora ya está en la mano, Bellatrix_ – pronunció una voz helada y profunda tras su espalda. El corazón se le aceleró, le resultaba casi imposible respirar. Una conmoción febril le dijo que se trataba de la misma voz que había acudido a su llamado tantas veces, la misma voz del hombre sin ojos de su alucinación profética.

Ella se giró, aún hincada. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los rojos de él y después, maravillada por la sensación de libertad que la brisa marina traía consigo, miró atentamente un gran agujero en la pared, por donde efectivamente, la luz de la luna se colaba hasta dar de lleno en su rostro lleno de fe renovada y adoración absoluta. Y en el centro de la estancia, estaba erguido el hombre, que ahora tenía un nombre y ese era Lord Voldemort.


End file.
